


Not Your Fault

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Series: Help Not Wanted [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crying, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: The Inquisitor confronts Cole about him telling the Iron Bull to help Lanaris. Their anger only leads to their break down and they cry whilst being hugged by Cole. He tries to help once more, but this time he succeeds and his approach is much better than the last time. A happy ending and the start to Lanaris' recovery.





	Not Your Fault

"Cole!" Lanaris slammed open the door and jumped over the railing, landing beside Cole.

Cole looked up at them and dipped his hat forward when he felt the impact of their feelings. "Mistake, I made a mistake, you, stop reading my thoughts and look at me right now Cole.." Cole looked up at Lanaris with big eyes. "Have I.. done something wrong?"

"You told Bull, didn't you?"

Cole put his fingers together and tapped them, tilting his hat down again but not enough to hide his face.

"Cole, did you tell him?"

Cole spoke from his soul. "Worried, the mark, bad thoughts in your head... I wanted you to be safe." He looked at them darkly. "Yesterday was a cloudy day. Storm clouds brewing, waiting to unleash a storm... but it didn't come. You are still here. If I did not send him, would I be talking to you today?"

Lanaris' face once twisted with seething regret and impatience, softened after hearing Cole's words. "You were that worried about me?"

"Yesterday.. in the Fallow Mire.. I felt it. I could not speak, your thoughts so strong I would have choked. I did not talk, just like you did not. Not finding those soldiers yet was... getting to you."

They looked away from Cole, distress appearing instead of anger. They couldn't be mad at Cole for worrying so deeply for them. Suddenly, and surprisingly, they felt Cole's arms around their body. They pulled their own arms around him, burying their face into his shoulder, shuddering as he drew circles on their back with his hand.

"You are allowed to cry Inquisitor. You are not bigger than your self." He started patting their back softly. "There, there. It is alright. I promise it is alright." Lanaris cried quietly into his shoulder. "I want to find them, lost, alone, maybe scared. I am supposed to be the hero, they need me, if i cant save them i am not worthy- No! This is not true.." Cole held them at arms length.

Lanaris' face was wet with tears, Cole cleared his throat before continuing.

"You are a hero for wanting to help. You are good. We all know who you are. It is.. impossible to believe that you can finish a mission in just one day. However we, your companions, do believe other things..." Cole trailed off slightly as Lanaris' tears seemed to let up.

"Do you believe I have to do everything?..." They asked. "Do I have to be brave all the time? Do I have to do everything right all the time? Am I not allowed to make mistakes?"

"No." Cole shook his head. "Cassandra believes that you can be strong. Strong and capable." Lanaris looked a little shocked at this and he felt urged to continue. "Vivienne believes in your abilities, in your own motivation. Blackwall believes in your courage. He believes he can stand behind you through anything. Sera believes in your good will, she knows you are good. The Iron Bull believes in your skills as a leader and your ability to make the right decisions. I believe in you and your want to help others. But.." He paused for a moment, he felt Lanaris had calmed down, despite their face still wet from their tears. "You need to believe in the others.. in their ability to help you inquisitor."

Lanaris stayed quiet, looking down at their feet. 

"I am not.. pushing am I?"

They shook their head hurriedly. "No, no, I was just thinking.. about what you said.." They wiped their face with their clothing. "I apologise for having worried you so much."

Cole loosened his grip on their shoulders and hugged them again, feeling their mental asking of the action. "It is no worry, if letting me read your thoughts when you are not okay helps.. I will try harder to be vocal."

"Maybe Cole.. I am not sure just yet about letting you speak my mind but.. I will try to talk to you more, if you feel it would help."

Cole beamed at them.

"Cole you haven't ever... wiped my mind while we talked at all have you?"

Cole shook his head. "I can't, not to you. Your mark is too loud for me to concentrate, your head is too cluttered. I think it protects you, in that sense."

Lanaris looked at the mark in their hand, wondering how on earth it could be both such a blessing and a curse.

"Anyway, if you're feeling better we should be quiet together."

Lanaris nodded, thankful for Cole's offer of silence. They walked out the door Lanaris had burst into the tavern from and onto the barracks were they lay for a few hours.

At least for now everything was peaceful again.


End file.
